We could be heroes
by Dahkyn
Summary: [Spoilers pour ceux suivant la diffusion française, sur la saison 2] Petit one-shot portant sur la relation entre Emma et Neal. Entre le moment de la rencontre et celui de la rupture. "Twist ! Hey Twist, allo princesse, ici le dragon, tu ne voudrais pas descendre de ta tour ! Swan ! Emma !" Ils auraient pu être tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ensemble. Enjoy !


_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient à leurs détenteurs respectifs, ABC, ABC Studio et Disney. Once Upon A Time est une marque déposée de Disney. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire, juste du plaisir à l'écrire. Rien n'est à moi.**_

* * *

Quand elle l'a rencontré, ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de croire aux contes de fées. Les gens n'avaient pas arrêté de la décevoir et jamais le roi et la reine n'étaient venus pour secourir leur princesse. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas un jour d'y avoir cru avant qu'elle ne le rencontre sur la plage arrière de la voiture qu'elle venait de voler. A quoi bon croire à ces inepties si elles n'étaient que fantaisies ? Dans sa vie, il n'y avait pas le temps de rêver. Un rêve fait mal surtout quand il vient le moment de se réveiller. Elle était trop blessée pour pouvoir se permettre une nouvelle entaille. Ce monde n'avait pas été clément avec elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de croire, juste de vivre sa petite vie tranquillement. Elle n'était pas spéciale, juste normale.

Pourtant, sa rencontre chamboula son univers. Un voleur, comme elle. Un peu plus vieux. Une personne comme elle en avait déjà rencontré beaucoup. Néanmoins dès l'instant où elle l'a vu, ses yeux n'ont pas pu se détacher de son sourire ou de sa personne. Il était spécial. Elle était un peu méfiante, elle ne le connaissait pas après tout. Alors, à la base ils étaient de simples compagnons d'aventure l'orpheline et le voleur, une bonne équipe. Même si ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

* * *

"Revenez ! Aidez-moi ! Attrapez-les ! Aux voleurs !"

Poursuivis, traqués, méprisés, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'amuser :

" Hey Twist ! Le premier à la voiture gagne les oréos !", lui avait-il crié, une fois, alors qu'ils couraient pour échapper à quelque marchand.

" Toujours pas assez de perdre à chaque fois, tête de singe ?"

Et à vrai dire, Neal n'était pas lent, même plutôt rapide, et il aurait pu gagner quelques fois, mais cela lui semblait tellement mieux de voir son sourire vainqueur, moqueur. Et son rire quand il arrivait piteusement et la boudait. Il ne manquait ça pour rien au monde. Sa fausse tentative de modestie quand il chantait ses louanges. Son air boudeur et enfantin quand elle perdait.

* * *

Un duo formidable composé de deux compagnons sans famille, avec un dur passé. Ils ont souri, ils se sont méfiés l'un de l'autre. Ils ont joué. Ils ont boudé. Et puis, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils étaient amis. Ils se comprenaient, et n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer réellement ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils étaient meilleurs amis. Pour le meilleur...

-Trouvé Twist ! A moi les skittles ! triomphait le voleur une fois qu'il l'eût trouvée.

-Plus de 10 minutes que j'attends, Neal...

-Menteuse ! J'ai mis exactement 8 minutes et 32 secondes !

- Toujours 4 minutes et 20 secondes de plus que moi, répliquait-elle la moue moqueuse.

* * *

Et pour le plus triste...

-T'as vu sa tête quand on est reparti, on ne lui refera pas ce coup à lui, hein Twist ?

Et quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il continua son monologue en espérant l'arracher à ces pensées qui lui mangeaient le visage pour lui donner un air austère et triste.

- Quand j'aurais mon hôpital psychiatrique, je le nommerai Scrat en l'honneur de l'écureuil à caleçon rose qui se balade devant ton nez, il y aura de la moquette-herbe, de grands aquariums et les infirmières ne porteront pas de blanc, trop salissant, peut-être du rose, tu es d'accord Twist ?

Son air dépité quand il vit que ça ne fonctionnait pas.

-Twist ! Hey Twist, allo princesse, ici le dragon, tu ne voudrais pas descendre de ta tour ?! Swan ! Emma !

- Hein, de quoi ? lui avait-elle répondu d'une voix absente, encore dans les pensées qui la hantaient.

-Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai des oréos, avait-elle dit d'un sourire forcé, tant que l'appétit va, tout va ! _Non je ne vais pas bien, mais je maintiens mes murs, je ne veux pas paraître faible._

-J'peux t'aider à en manger Twist ? avait demandé Neal. _Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?_

-Tant que tu ne manges pas tout, tu peux rester. _Tu le fais déjà._ _Je veux juste ne pas être blessée de nouveau, être seule de nouveau._

-Je vous prie d'agréer mes remerciements pour cet humble repas, votre Majesté. Il se trouve que j'avais une faim de loup. _Je ne veux pas te blesser, je resterai._

- Neal ?

- Emma ?

- Merci. _Merci de ne pas m'abandonner. De rester à mes côtés._

- De rien. _Aussi longtemps que je le peux._

* * *

Et puis un jour, il lui a demandé quel était son rêve le plus précieux. Il lui a demandé quel but avait sa vie. Elle a répondu qu'elle n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de rêver, la vie était déjà assez dure sans qu'elle ne fut obligé de s'en contenter après un merveilleux songe, ou un idéal inaccessible. Pourtant, qu'il lui a répondu, les rêves impossibles sont les meilleurs, ils nous permettent de continuer d'espérer. D'un ton moqueur, elle lui a demandé ce dont il rêvait. Humblement, il a seulement dit qu'il espérait que les gens puissent changer, et que si c'était le cas, il voudrait rentrer à la maison. Un silence pensif avait suivi sa confession. Ils avaient juste roulé, sans but, dans une ambiance calme et paisible. Ce n'est qu'une semaine après que ce sujet est revenu sur le tapis alors qu'ils embrassaient le soleil dans un parc.

- Neal ?

- Emma ?

- Tu crois que, avoir des gens qui attendent ton retour est un bon rêve ?

- Je crois que si tu le crois, alors s'en est un.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire, et il le savait. Il comprenait. Après tout, il a vécu assez longtemps pour le comprendre. Ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle demandait c'est, est-ce qu'elle était assez bien, assez spéciale pour avoir des gens qui l'aiment.

- Tu es assez spéciale Twist.

- Parce que je suis orpheline et que je vole ?

- J'suis vachement douée en surnom quand on y repense.

- Ouais c'est ça, t'es allé chercher loin, Oliver Twist, un orphelin voleur avec une dure vie. Que d'imagination, Donkey.

- Merci. Mais tu sais, on pourrait être ce que tu veux, avec cette imagination.

- Comme ces gamins qui jouent au papa et à la maman ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Moi, quand j'étais petit, je jouais au chevalier pour sauver une princesse comme toi, la provoquait-il.

- Hey ! Je n'étais pas la demoiselle en détresse.

- C'que tu dis Twist, c'que tu dis, avec tes cheveux blonds, tu ressembles bien à Peach moi j'trouve !

- Je n'aime pas le rose, et je ne suis pas une gourde faible qui a besoin d'aide.

- T'étais qui alors, dans ces jeux de gamin ?

- Le héros, le chevalier sur son destrier blanc qui sauvait les enfants des méchants.

- Tu aimais bien être une héroïne ?

- Dans ces jeux, j'étais toute puissante, je pouvais sauver tout le monde, et empêcher les méchants de faire du mal aux gens.

- On pourrait être des héros, tu sais. Juste pour aujourd'hui.

- Et on serait qui, Bonnie et Clyde ? Ils ne sont pas des héros, eux.

- C'est vrai qu'on se rapproche plus de Robin des Bois... Pas grave, tu serais le Chevalier Swan, surnommée Twist, chef de la garde blanche royale de Blanche-Neige et de Prince Charmant. Très renommée et très appréciée. Et moi...

- Toi tu serais le singe suprême de l'armée des noisettes.

- Ser Swan, un peu d'imagination... Je serais ton fidèle compagnon Prince Baelfire.

- Baelfire ? T'as pas un nom plus bizarre encore ?

- Tu me blesses Swan.

- D'ailleurs, il faut un méchant, toute histoire de conte de fée a un méchant, tu ferais bien le méchant, non ?

- Ma reine m'a envoyé tuer Blanche-Neige, rien ne saurait m'arrêter Ser Swan ! Je vais détruire tout ce à quoi tu tiens, même si c'est la dernière que je fais ! Pour la Reine !

Et sur cette phrase, il récupéra quelque branche traînant par terre, sauta sur le banc et se mit en garde.

- Neal, descends de là, tout le monde nous regarde.

- A moins que vous n'ayez trop peur de moi Ser Swan. Après tout, il court dans le Château Sombre, que vous n'êtes qu'une pauvre paysanne venue d'un quelconque pays. Rien de noble en vous ! Après tout vous ne connaissez pas le nom de votre rival le plus cher !

- Baelfire, arrête ça, c'est ridicule !

- Ser Swan n'est pas un héros, c'est un zéro. Ser Swan est un zéro illico-presto ! chantonna-t-il sous le regard ébahi des enfants qui regardaient la scène.

C'est à ce moment qu'un petit garçon s'approcha de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or, l'air timide lui tendant un vieux bâton sec, du pommier remarqua-t-elle, vu qu'il n'y avait que cela aux alentours.

- J'ai peur, chevalière de la reine, tu peux me défendre contre le méchant ? Tu peux être un héros, madame ?

Emma, incertaine, prit l'épée, sauta sur son fidèle destrier nommé Banc et brandit son arme.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à ces enfants, vil serviteur de la Reine !

Ils ont eu l'air ridicule, à se battre avec des épées sur un banc. Emma eut l'air idiote à déclamer des menaces à l'encontre du faux-chevalier et celui-ci eut l'air stupide en mordant la poussière. Mais aucun d'eux ne le remarquèrent, et personne ne leur fit remarquer. C'était leur jour, et uniquement pour aujourd'hui, ils étaient des héros, reproduisant la bataille contre les forces du mal. Une princesse combattant un dragon, un chevalier protégeant des enfants, un guerrier obscur qui se transforma en gentil pour sauver le monde. Ils étaient dans leur monde, et ça rendait l'espoir à la jeune femme.

Ils étaient des héros seulement pour un jour.

* * *

Le temps passait, ils vivaient. Ils n'étaient plus compagnons, ils n'étaient plus amis ni meilleurs amis, ils étaient amoureux. Ils étaient juste eux. Deux écorchés, deux personnes sans famille. Peut-être était-ce son sens de l'humour à lui, ou bien son sarcasme à elle. Ils ne savaient pas comment c'était arrivé, mais un jour, ils s'aimaient. Pourtant, la transition d'amis à amants se fit naturellement entre les deux camarades d'aventure. Comme si c'était le destin. Ils sont glissés de l'autre côté de la ligne, l'ont franchi. Pas de choc, juste une chose naturelle.

- On s'arrête dans un hôtel Twist ?

- Plus de sous.

- Voiture ?

- Voiture. Encore.

- Preums pour la banquette arrière !

- Sérieusement, quel gamin ! s'était-elle exclamée avant de le prendre par défaut et s'installer sur les sièges avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement.

- HEY ! C'ma place ça ! Rends-la-moi ! J'ai des courbatures partout d'avoir déjà dormi devant hier !

Il lui avait fait ses yeux de chien battu. C'était une arme redoutable. Elle avait cédé, mais pas complètement, ils avaient rabattu les sièges et s'allongeaient côte à côte.

- J'te préviens, j'suis assez violent pour ce qui est des couvertures, avait prévenu Neal.

- N'essaye même pas, elle avait grommelé en retour.

Et puis comme ça, pour lui dire bonne nuit, il l'avait embrassé. Rien ne lui avait alors semblé plus juste. Et ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras de l'autre. Comme si rien n'avait changé, alors que tout avait changé. Mais ça semblait naturel. Alors, elle avait envie d'y croire, aux contes de fées. Aux princes charmants, aux princesses flamboyantes, aux bonnes fées. Elle avait envie de croire que c'était son "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants".

* * *

Et puis un jour, il l'avait quittée. Et rien alors, n'avait fait plus mal que cette trahison. Seule, de nouveau. Elle a perdu espoir. Elle s'est alors juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à croire à ces contes de fées. Elle se demandait même comment elle avait pu y croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. La vie n'était pas un conte de fée commençant par "Il était une fois" et finissant toujours par "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants". Le seul truc vrai dans les contes de fées, c'est que tous les chevaliers, ce qu'elle était soit disant, avaient une armure. Alors, elle s'en forgea une, nourrie par toutes ses mésaventures et espoirs brisés. Elle fit même construire une forteresse autour de son cœur.

* * *

_NA : J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en lisant mon OS. Les morceaux en italique sont les sens cachés des phrases dans leur relation. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai écris quelque chose, et j'avais cette histoire dans la tête depuis un sacré bon moment, une semaine, c'est beaucoup pour moi. __(Je tiens à dire, que je ne suis pas trop fan de Neal, mais que cette histoire, me réconcilie peu à peu avec lui) Voilà, bonne chance !_

_PS : Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... ( Au fait, avez-vous trouvé les quelques références ?)  
_


End file.
